little girl no more
by AliceMitch09
Summary: On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, a certain Fullbuster showcases her skills and maturity in the battlefield. (not my art. FTnextgenfic)


**OMFG THIS MARKS MY 40TH FIC! OMFGG I STILL HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER FICS AND ZOMFG I AM YET TO WRITE A GRUVIA FIC! (heads up on that *winkwink*)**

 **OC's are once again, not mine, they belong to Ally-senpai/kkumri on tumblr. I just had to feed the idea lingering in my head for four straight hours whilst I wait for my papers to process. I apologize ahead for the obscurity of what I had written down. I'm basically too tired to change things. Plus, this is how I'd headcanon Sylvia.**

* * *

"On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, we have a one-on-one match between Gillian Anchovy from Quatro Cerberus, and Sylvia Fullbuster from Fairy Tail!"

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo!" hollered Natsu.

"Good luck, Sylvia!" Lucy cheered alongside her husband.

Not long later, the whole guild was cheering for her.

Gray and Juvia happily watched from where they stood, as their youngest walked down the arena. Gray was a bit anxious, it was his daughter's first fight alone. She had always- _always_ fought alongside her twin, Rin. The twins were dynamic, and they synchronized really well. So seeing them apart seemed unlikely, but he knew that both were equally strong on their own. He just had to see it to believe it.

Elsewhere, a certain twin was sulking, watching as his twin walked down the arena. He so badly wanted to fight, but apparently, the odds were not on his favour – Nova's words.

Gillian Anchovy was a hulking large man, even larger than her uncle Elfman. And he looked every bit of a pirate, if only he'd don the peg leg.

"Heh, didn't expect t'be fightin' a purty lass."

Unperturbed by the way he was looking at her, she merely lifted the corner of her lips, her eyes locked on him.

At the sound of the gongs, the battle commenced.

She barely batted her lashes before he made a move, lashing out on her. She was quick to use her water body to avoid his physical attacks, unfazed by him. She barely moved from her spot, even when he went all out.

"There isn't much water," she complained, needing a certain amount of water.

An idea came to mind, and her expression lightened up. Turning her legs into a stream of water, she hoisted herself up, and spread her arms, closing her eyes in concentration.

There was a chorus of gasps and 'aws' from the crowd when the water, from different directions, went to her.

"She's commanding the water!" said the commentator in amazement, watching the water from his bottle flying out to her.

She threw the water straight for him, but he cut through with his cutlass. His magic was confusing, she didn't even get what it was.

 _Navigational Magic?_

 _What?!_

And he kept blabbering at her, in pirate terms!

As he jumped up to her level, he slashed his cutlass through her. Only to realize that it was a clone and the real Sylvia was back where she previously stood.

Landing on her feet, she lifted her arms, sending a wall of water to separate them. The pirate stopped, used his magic to let the her magic subside. When the water fell, he was met with her frown.

Her frown looked more of a pout, with her arms folded against her chest, giving him the impression that much was expected from him. It made him angry.

The corner of her lips curled again as her posture relaxed, the pirate held his weapons out warily. Curling her index finger to her thumb, with her fingers flexing, she lifted them up to her lips while a playful giggle escaped her mouth.

The blunette took in a deep breath, and then gently blew against her curled fingers. An out came a bubble.

The crowd fell silent at that, incredulous that her attack was a harmless bubble. The guild, not so much.

Her opponent cackled at the harmless bubble flying towards him. He practically threw his head back in laughter.

"What'sa matter lass, scared?"

Sylvia just smiled, tilting her head, hands folded behind her back.

"Think of it as my little gift to you."

Stopping before him, he stared at the bubble amusingly. "Ha, this little thing?" he stared back at her, she was still smiling. He sighed, deciding to humor her. After all, he was sure that the fight was his.

Lifting his cutlass up, he popped the bubble with the tip of his blade.

And when he did, he didn't expect an explosion of water gushing out, throwing his off. The power of the water threw him off, giving him no time to react. Its power was almost akin to a tsunami, what great power!

"G-Gah...?"

" _Bubble bomb._ " Sylvia told him with a smile, her tone – however, was malicious and mischief.

Cheers were heard from the crowd when Gillian was washed off from where he stood, mad streams of water still gushing out.

Above the stands, the guild cheered happily. Juvia, most especially, was proud watching her daughter. She had taught her that move, but clearly, Sylvia, for her part, improvised. She was truly a remarkable young lady.

Gillian Anchovy was washed off against the wall, leaving proof of what great power that washed on him with the number of cracks.

"A-Amazing! Sylvia Fullbuster defeated Gillian Anchovy without as much as a scratch! She wins the match, earning two points for Fairy Tail!"

On the lacrima vision was a smiling Sylvia, making a peace gesture while the crowd chanted her name and her guild's name.

"Yeah, she won!" Luna says happily, throwing her fists. "But was that even a question?"

"I wish she put on more of a fight though." Nova commented, resting her face against her palm.

"Yeah." Gale agreed with her.

"Sylvia's just full of surprises sometimes, isn't she?" said Rosemary to her older brother, smiling.

Reiki grunted, putting his hand over her head. "She can be all sorts of conniving sometimes." Then he smiled knowingly. "But that's what makes her our Sylvia."

"Ah, looks can be deceiving after all!" shrieked Nash.

And so many comments on Sylvia's win went on, most about how unexpected her simple attack was, or how – like Nova – they wished she put on more of a fight.

The Fullbuster brothers were quiet, exchanging glances, and then smiled at their words.

"Nah, there's a reason she went easy on him." Storm says coolly. Rin nods, smiling at his twin's victory.

Through their actions, one can see how proud they were of their little sister. But no one was ever prouder than their parents. Sylvia was growing up, they thought happily.

After her name was announced as the winner, Sylvia smiled to the crowd one last time before turning on her heel. Today, she relinquished in the fact that she was victorious.

Unbeknownst to the triumphant blunette, who began to walk back to the stands with her family, watching from the Sabertooth stands was the brunette she met four years ago. His eyes were practically sparkling at the sight of her.

"Ah, it's that pretty girl!"


End file.
